Caught Between Beauties
by Sade Sairu
Summary: Neji is caught between girlfriend Tenten, and seductress Ino. Who will he decide upon?
1. The First Morning Flower Shop Love

**Neji and Tenten really loved each other. They'd always been together, through everything. That was until Tenten found out that Ino was planning to take Neji away from her. The following is an account of a day after the above stated event.**

Neji woke up early in the morning and found his beautiful brunette girlfriend Tenten, half bare on top of him. He smiled and remembered their kissing session last night. He smiled pleasantly at the thoughts. He gently slid her off of him, careful not to wake her. Then, he put on a long white robe and set out for his usual morning walk. As Neji stepped out of the door, he felt the urge to pull the robe on more tightly. The morning was awfully cold, even for him. He began walking down the path just on the outside of the many shops and buildings that had gone up recently.

As he walked, Neji took in all the morning scents, sights and sounds around him. He heard the birds whistling in the early morning, singing the glorious tunes he loved to hear. The sweet smell of morning flowers greeted his nostrils as he walked past a small patch growing in someone's garden, and with the aid of the thin rays of sun peeking through the clouds overhead, he could see some dew glistening as well in that person's garden. Neji smiled and walked down one of the lanes after which he'd turn around and go home to meet Tenten.

Neji walked down the lane noticing several villagers opening up their shops for the day's work ahead. They waved at him and he waved lightly in return. While walking down the lane however, Neji noticed that the Yamanaka Flora Shop was open. Neji was a bit surprised because the flower shop was never open this early in the morning. He decided to stop in and see which Yamanaka was there this early in the morning. He stepped in and the amazing scents of all the different flowers overwhelmed him. He looked around inside the shop.

He looked at the daffodils, daisies, tulips, roses, lilies and all the other flowers that the shop contained. He was pleased and amazed by the way the flowers were kept neat, beautiful and healthy looking. And they smelled really nice too._"Maybe I'll buy something for Tenten..." _Neji thought. Neji was silently watching the flowers that the sweet-like-honey voice that came from behind him through him a bit off guard. "Can I help you handsome?" Neji spun around to see the beautiful, blond Ino Yamanaka standing behind him.

She was smiling pleasantly and her soft, baby blue eyes gleamed admiringly as she looked at Neji. Her long, flowing blond hair stopped just before her lower back, as always and her normally fair cheeks were flushed partly red. She was wearing a tight white top that squeezed her large breasts and showed a portion of cleavage and her long black tights clung sexily to her lovely legs. On her feet was a pair of white slippers. She walked over to Neji and stood in front of him, his taller figure making her feel young and innocent.

"Morning Ino. No thanks for the flowers. I just came in to see who in the Yamanaka family was here this early in the morning," Neji replied, getting a strong whiff of her rose-scented perfume.

"Oh, I see. I just came here today to get some extra money to buy a new outfit," Ino said perkily.

"Don't you have enough clothes?" Neji asked.

"This one's really special and I NEED it to survive," Ino said with much emotion.

"Okay then. Well, have a good day. I'll be one my way now," Neji said, turning to leave. As he took one step forward, Ino decided to make her move.

"Wait!" She exclaimed, and as Neji turned around, she jumped at him. Knowing that he'd be the gentleman and catch her, Ino let herself fall. And, as predicted, Neji caught her in his strong arms and helped her to her feet. She smiled and her cheeks flushed even more as she stared into his grayish-white eyes.

"Thanks Neji," She said, speaking a bit shyly.

"You're welcome. But why'd you do that?" Neji sounded a bit surprised.

Ino suddenly hugged him tightly, pressing her tender, rounded, firm breasts against his deep, masculine chest and she nestled her head under his chin. Her hands went into his robe and gently felt his sides. The touch of his bare skin turned her on. She could only imagine what would happen if she actually kissed him. Still holding onto his sides and Neji still a bit stunned, she kissed his neck. The taste of his skin made her body feel even more hot and she used her tongue to lick the spot over which her lips were covering.

Neji tried to resist her and pull her off, but her hold on him was firm. Then, she moved her hands around to his chest, and pushed him gently on top of an empty space on a table. She climbed up on top of him, both knees at his sides and she placed her hands on both sides of his face.

"Neji, the reason is because, I've always loved you and I've always ... wanted..." And Ino leaned into his lips. Making contact was exhilarating for both of them. On Neji's side, these were the sweetest pair of lips he'd ever tasted and he was lost in her magic. For Ino, she felt her underwear being soaked through and through. She hoped Neji wouldn't notice the embarrassment on her face as she began to kiss him deeper, not even stopping for a breath.

She closed her eyes and let herself go on him. His lips tasted like honey and she was a honey bee. For Neji, her lips were delicious cherries and he was a hungry bird. For a moment, Neji forgot about Tenten, about himself, about the world. All he knew was Ino and his left hand went into her blond hair and the fingers of his right slowly ran down her back. Neji began kissing back the beautiful blond and she began rubbing her breasts on his chest. Neji's right hand was going down Ino's leg when he had a flash of Tenten in his head, and everything came back to him.

Rudely and abruptly, he pushed Ino off of him and sat up on the table, staring at her breathing hard. She was crouched on the floor, also staring at him and breathing hard. Her breast sweat along with some of her aromatic perfume was all over Neji's chest. Her sweet saliva melted into Neji's mouth. He immediately got off the table and fixed his robe, then proceeded to leave. He glimpsed Ino getting up after him. He stopped at the door and left her with these words:

"You may be nice Ino, but I refused to be seduced while Tenten and I are still in love."

Ino was infuriated. "I bet Tenten never did anything like that for you! I was going to give you the pleasures that you are denied!"

Neji walked off, heedless to her words. A couple paces away from the store, Neji heard her low words.

"You'll come back for me Neji. You can't resist me."

Neji didn't want to turn around verbally hurt her. So he stayed quiet and continued walking.

On the walk home, Neji kept thinking about Ino and what she had said. He was angry, but he was sensible enough to know that Ino was right at some points. It was true that Tenten never pleasured him like what Ino had in mind. She only kissed him on the lips like normal, not deep and hot like Ino's kiss. Tenten also would never unleash herself on Neji, which is what would've happened if Neji didn't come to his senses and pushed Ino off of him.

Also, even though he greatly hated to admit it, Ino was a much better kisser than Tenten. Her lips tasted sweet and soft and she knew how to make it very seductive. Neji thought about this and a few other things that consisted of both Ino and Tenten as he entered the house. His mind was in a mess. He was mixed emotional, and he just decided that a cup of tea would help him find some peace so he could sort out his mind. As he passed the bedroom door to go to the kitchen, a pair of soft hands grabbed him and pulled him inside.

* * *

**Please Read & Review.**

**All comments would be greatly appreciated.**

**Thank You!**


	2. At Home With Tenten Good to Bad

Neji was pulled by the hands straight onto the comfort of his bed, and he sank into the softness of the mattress and the sea of ruffled white bedsheets. The familiar feminine giggle that he heard was such a beautiful sound to the ear. As soon as he pulled the bedsheets from his face that her hands had apparently thrown over, Neji saw Tenten's bright, beautiful face staring at him. In this very small instant, Neji remembered all the physical reasons why he loved her so much. Her soft, deep brown eyes that made him sink into their loving gaze. Her dark chocolate-colored hair, that reminded him of a swirling cup of mocha coffee, mainly because she always left it loose when she was with him, allowing it's soft, thick silkiness to be his and his alone. Tenten's fair complexion and smooth skin made up for a lot of her stunning good looks. And Neji would've kept staring and studying her for the rest of the morning if he didn't hear her lovely voice.

"Good morning babe," she said softly, smiling away all the time. When Tenten was with Neji, she changed from her tomboy attitude into a total girl. She let her hair down, called him sweet words and pretty much acted like how any normal girl would act if they had a boyfriend like Neji. Lightheaded and love crazy.

"Good morning darling," Neji replied and was again amazed by the way his girlfriend's lips tasted. They didn't taste like Ino's. But they weren't bad either. Neji couldn't really describe them at all, probably because he was too involved in the passion of the kiss to even think about it.

When she released the kiss, she had a partly skeptical look on her face. She looked at him, making good eye contact and studying his face properly. "Hmmm... your lips tasted different," she said, still with a skeptical look on her face.

'_Oh crap!' _Neji thought, _'I didn't rinse my mouth after kissing Ino this morning. And now Tenten is begging for these lips. What do I do?'_

"I didn't brush my teeth yet," Neji said, trying to hide the guilt in his voice. The brunette looked at him, then smiled and said, "It's ok baby, I believe you. You probably just came back from your morning walk didn't you?"

_'Damn it! I'm trying so hard to forget this bad, bad morning and she is constantly bringing it up. Let's hope I can deal with this quickly and easily.'_ The thought raced through Neji's head again and again, like a bullet train in a loop.

And, as he expected, Tenten continued to ask about his morning.

"So, was your walk pleasant?" She asked. Tenten liked asking Neji questions. It sounded weird and dorky, but she liked it. Every bit of information they shared brought them closer together. At least, that's how she thought of it.

"It was...good," responded Neji, undoubtedly wanting to avoid these questions. The back of Neji's mind was throbbing and his conscience was bothering him greatly. He wanted to just... Realization hit Neji. Ino's breast sweat mixed with her perfume was all over his chest!

And it was at that moment that Tenten pressed herself down on Neji. Since she was shorter, when she lay on him, her head rested comfortably on his deep, masculine chest. Tenten's cheek touched the exact spot where Ino's sweat and perfume cocktail lay on Neji's chest. As soon as she felt it, she raised her head immediately.

"Neji," she began, "did you sweat this morning?"

"No," Neji replied as bluntly as he could.

"Okay, well I-" Tenten's voice trailed off as she caught a scent in the air. She sniffed and sniffed and then asked," Hey, do you smell that?" Neji didn't even respond when she said," It smells like Rose perfume. Who's wearing that? And who can even afford that? The only person I know who has Rose perfume is..." Tenten gasped in realization of the name that found itself in her head. "Ino," she said with a voice so cold it changed the atmosphere of the entire room. She glared at Neji, her brown eyes piercing straight through his white ones. Neji knew if he didn't do something now, the cute brunette he knew just moments ago would turn into a fiend of destruction. "_The truth will set me free... I hope,_" thought Neji as he did what he didn't even think possible. He opened his mouth and before he knew it, he was telling Tenten everything that had happened that morning.

Tenten's eyes grew wider and wider and wider until they looked like they were going to pop out of her head. Everything that Neji was telling her, she never thought it would happen. "_Ino kissed MY boyfriend? That nasty, blonde, cow-bodied-_" Her train of thought was derailed when Neji said, " Tenten, I'm sorry. I really love you, you know that. Do you forgive me?" Tenten just stared at him, there was an awkward silence hanging in the air between them. Tenten's emotions were utterly confused. Even though she was a strong young woman, everything that she had just heard was too much. He head hurt and her eyes began to feel watery. She knew her eyes were also going red, along with her cheeks. So she did the only thing that would temporarily mask her sadness. Unleash her anger.

Neji didn't need any kind of warning. He jumped off the bed and faced Tenten, who had already picked up some kunai and shuriken. If it wasn't for his speed, reflexes, reaction time and most importantly, knowledge of Tenten, he'd be laying on the ground with a kunai in the middle of his head. He blocked the kunai and bolted out of the room just in time to hear "_thock!thock!thock!_" on the door behind him. He heard Tenten's angry scream which ended as a wail. He was feeling sorry for her, but he knew if he returned to her right now, he'd be killed. Neji left through the front door. Once outside, even though the sun was partially high now, the morning still felt cold. He fixed his robe and proceeded to the one place he could think over the things that had happened. The Training Grounds.


End file.
